Vampires - Recueils OS
by yoh-nee
Summary: Recueil de OS, pour les dix ans du FoF. Le premier texte est le texte original et les suivants sont des réécritures suivant les contraintes de l'exercice de style. Petits écrits sans prétention.
1. Texte original

Bonjour,

Bienvenu à vous sur un recueil signant mon retour sérieux dans la fanfiction.

Ce recueil regroupera tous les textes liés aux dix ans du FoF, exercices de style.

Le premier OS, est un OS écrit il y a un peu plus de dix ans, sur le forum World of Manga sur lequel j'y ai publié mes premiers textes, pas toujours terribles.

C'était après avoir lu Twilight, même si ce n'est pas vraiment lié, ce texte m'est venu de là.

Je vous le poste à l'original, je ne l'ai absolument pas retouché depuis qu'il a été posté alors soyez indulgent.

* * *

Pourriez-vous vivre 500 ans? Écoutez mon histoire et après vous me direz.

J'étais une jeune fille comme les autres de mon époque. J'allais avoir 16 ans, mon père voulait me marier à un homme assez fortuné pour que je puisse vivre aisément. Moi je rêvais d'évasion. Ma meilleure amie, Madelon, la fille du meunier était née le même jour que moi et était bien plus terre à terre que moi. Elle était blonde comme les blés, jolie, menue, de grand yeux bleus enjôleurs, elle correspondait très bien aux critères physiques de l'époque. Moi, métis, des yeux d'un vert profond, petite et pas très grosse, je passais pour le vilain petit canard du village. Pour nos 16 ans et donc pour notre passage à la vie d'adulte, le village organisa un grand bal. Tous les jeunes hommes des alentours étaient invités. La fête dura 3 jours. Madelon qui n'était pas du genre farouche eu un sacré succès, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Moi, au contraire, j'étais plutôt réservée, et les rares garçons qui s'approchèrent furent vite découragés par mon caractère. Le troisième soir, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années arriva au village. Il fut accueilli comme tous les autres étrangers, gaiement. Il passa devant moi et nos regards se croisèrent. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, et j'eu beaucoup de mal à rester calme. Il était extrêment beau. Grand, musclé, les cheveux châtains et mi-long. Il resta à la place qu'on lui avait donnée en me fixant de son regard argenté. Au bout d'un moment j'en eu assez. Je me levai et m'approcha de lui, pour lui parler. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Tom et qu'il me trouvait très à son gout. Je compris plus tard ce qu'il entendait par là.

Quand il me mordit, la douleur fut telle que je hurlai et pleura de toute mon âme. Je m'évanouis, et à mon réveil, tout avait changé. Ma perception de ce qui m'entourais été plus claire, plus précise. Je pouvais voir si loin, j'entendais le moindre murmure des kilomètres à la ronde, je sentais chaque fragrances de la foret, mais il y avait aussi cette sensation de manque, insupportable dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine jusqu'à ce mon nez détecte une odeur alléchante, obsessionnelle. Je m'élançais à une vitesse incroyable vers la source de cette odeur qui m'amena à un habitant du village. Ma soif était tellement incontrôlable que je me précipitais sur ce pauvre homme et le mordit au cou pour boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je compris que je mettais transformée en vampire et je fuis mon village pour ne pas me faire tuer.

Pendant plus d'un siècle, je vécu recluse pour ne pas me faire bruler vive. Puis pendant le siècle des lumières je profitais des la révolution pour me mêler aux mortels et boire le sang des morts. Je découvris le monde, ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Je fus la maîtresse des plus grand de ce demi millénaire, Victor Hugo, Humphrey Bogart, Einstein, Kennedy, et tant d'autres.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces aventures, tous ces livres lus, toutes ces expériences, tout ce savoir à ma portée, je n'étais pas heureuse. La vie est faite pour être éphémère, pour que l'on puisse se rendre compte qu'il faut en profiter, mais quand vous avez l'éternité devant vous, très souvent, le temps vous parait très long. Combien de fois ai-je essayé de mettre fin à ma vie à cause de cela ? J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de 70 fois. Même la présence des miens me lassa très vite. Les années les plus excitantes furent celles de la chasse aux sorcières, car il y avait cette peur de se faire bruler vif. Mais aujourd'hui, dans un monde où les mythes non plus leur place, qui a peur des vampires ?

Pas vous en tout cas Mademoiselle, surtout pour me demander de vous transformer…


	2. 1ere contrainte

**Contrainte 1 : Réécrire façon conte de fées**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était une fois, il y a très très longtemps,

Vivait dans une campagne reculée un fermier, assez aisé pour nourrir sa famille, mais pas assez pour vivre confortablement.

Son espoir était de pouvoir marier sa fille unique, Jeanne, à un homme fortuné pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans manquer de rien.

Mais sa fille, avait bien d'autres rêves en tête. Peut lui importait de se marier en vérité. Elle rêvait de partir à l'aventure sur les routes et d'évasion.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge dans le village. La seconde était Madelon, la fille du meunier. Elles étaient nées toutes les deux le même jour mais ne pouvait être plus différentes.

Là où Madelon était blonde comme les blés, la peau légèrement dorée, menue, de grands yeux bleus enjôleurs, un caractère avenant et énergique, et la gente masculine lui faisait la cour pour obtenir ses faveurs, Jeanne était brune, la peau mate, des yeux en amandes d'un vert profond, réservée, adorait lire et les garçons décampaient rapidement dès qu'ils découvraient son caractère bien trempé.

Pour leur sixième anniversaire, le petit village organisa un bal où tous les jeunes hommes des alentours étaient invités.

La fête dura trois jours, Madelon qui n'était pas farouche, était au centre de l'intérêt de tous ces jeunes, Jeanne en profita pour écouter les récits des voyageurs et en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passait hors de son village.

Le troisième soir, un homme mystérieux fit son entrée dans le village. Il fut accueilli avec chaleur, comme tous les autres étrangers avant lui, et on le fit s'installer non loin de Jeanne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune fille sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Se demandant pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet, elle le détailla un peu plus.

Il était extrêmement beau, grand et musclé, des cheveux châtains mi long.

Quand il eut une chope devant lui, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et finit par poser son regard sur Jeanne pour ne plus la quitter. Ce qui l'a mit très mal à l'aise.

Elle tint un certain temps, mais bientôt, elle en eut assez. Elle quitta sa place et vint s'assoir près de lui pour le questionner sur sa vie.

Il se présenta, Tom, et galamment il accepta de répondre aux questions de Jeanne si cette dernière acceptait de répondre aux siennes.

Il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il la trouvait très à son goût, et la jeune fille ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il entendait par là.

Il l'entraîna dans un coin calme, à la lisière de la forêt et la mordit.

Tout à coup, une douleur atroce se répandit dans le corps de Jeanne qui hurla et pleura de toute son âme, finissant par perdre connaissance.

A son réveil, il lui fallut du temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'elle voyait lui semblaient plus net, plus précis. Elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait voir des choses si loin sans difficulté et entendre le moindre bruit de la forêt, et son odorat captait la moindre fragrance de la forêt.

Elle ressentit aussi une sensation de manque qui l'insupporta fortement. Et quand elle sentit une odeur alléchante, toute son attention se dirigea dessus.

Elle se leva, et s'élança à une vitesse anormale vers l'origine encore inconnue de cette odeur.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant un des habitants du village, mais sa faim, devenue incontrôlable, prit le dessus et Jeanne se jeta sur le pauvre homme, le mordit à la gorge et bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang.

Quand la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, elle regarda le corps asséché à ses pieds et comprit ce qui lui arrivait.

L'homme mystérieux était un vampire, et à présent elle aussi. Prise de panique, elle sut qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans son village, et elle s'éloigna au plus vite, sans se retourner.

Le siècle qui suivit, Jeanne vécut recluse, changeant régulièrement de cachette pour ne pas finir brûlée vive.

Pendant le siècle des lumières, elle profita de la révolution pour se mêler aux humains, tout en buvant le sang des nombreux morts de la période.

Elle partit découvrir le monde, son rêve d'enfance.

Elle croisa aussi le chemin de grands noms du demi millénaire, comme Victor Hugo, Einstein, l'impératrice Sissi, Van Gogh, Humprhrey Bogart, Kennedy et tant d'autres.

Elle croisa aussi ses congénaires, elle passa près d'un siècle parmi eux avant de repartir à l'aventure.

Mais, malgré toutes les aventures, les livres lus, les expériences, Jeanne ne trouvait pas le bonheur. Elle s'était rendue compte que la vie était faite pour être éphémère, pour que l'être humain puisse se rendre compte qu'il faut en profiter.

Le temps est long quand on a l'éternité devant soi.

Dans certaines périodes particulièrement sombres, elle tenta plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours sans jamais réussir.

Et elle était toujours là à notre époque, où la technologie et la science avait pris la place des mythes et légendes dont elle faisait partie. Comment vivre dans un monde où les contes de fées n'ont plus leur place ?

En attendant la venue d'une personne qui malgré ça, y croit toujours.


	3. 2eme contrainte

Et bonjour à tous :)

Me revoilà pour la deuxième semaine du défi pour les dix ans du FoF.

Bon alors, avant que vous lisiez, je dois vous dire que j'ai écrit un qu'une grande partie de ce texte sous l'effet de la fièvre, alors je suis pas sure de la cohérence du style.

Et merci à Miss Macaronii pour sa review :). Effectivement ce premier essai était très proche de l'original, mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas comment le rendre encore plus conte de féé. J'espère que celui là sera mieux :).

Bonne lecture à tous :)

Contrainte 2 :

_Tous les personnages changent de genre ou le narrateur est constamment interrompu_

* * *

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visite.

\- Faut dire que cet endroit est sensé être abandonné depuis au moins cinquante ans.

\- Effectivement, ça doit être ça. Que fais tu là mon enfant ?

\- Mon enfant ? Je ne suis pas sure que vous soyez beaucoup plus vieille que moi.

\- Disons que je ne fais pas mon âge. Alors que fais tu là ?

\- Oh vous savez, j'aime bien visiter les lieux abandonnés. C'est toujours plein de surprise. Et vous ?

\- J'habite ici.

\- Vous habitez ici ? C'est le plus étrange que j'ai jamais entendu, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Tu veux savoir ?

\- Bah bien sur, sinon je ne demanderai pas.

\- Aurais tu le temps pour une histoire ?

\- J'ai toujours le temps pour une histoire. Je peux m'assoir ?

\- Installes toi où ça te chante.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas trop comme s'il y avait beaucoup de choix. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à restaurer ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je sais pas moi, avoir un intérieur accueillant ?

\- Ce lieu me plait ainsi.

\- Moi aussi, mais de là à y vivre. Je suis sure qu'il n'y a même pas l'eau courante. Et en plus je n'ai aucun réseau sur mon portable.

\- Tu voulais que je te raconte mon histoire il me semble. Ça ne t'intéresse plus ?

\- Si !

\- Alors écoutes. ça commence pendant le moyen-age, dans un petit village perdu en campagne.

\- Le moyen age ? C'était pas une période craignos ?

\- Si tu le dis. Je continues ?

\- Oui oui, allez y.

\- Bien, alors je disais tout commence dans un village de campagne. Dans ce village, Jeanne, venait de fêter ses seize ans. Comme le voulait la tradition là bas, le village organisa un bal pour que tous les jeunes hommes aux alentours en âge de se marier puissent se présenter à mon père.

\- Comment était elle ?

\- Elle était brune, la peau mate, de grands yeux vert en amande curieux. Elle adorait lire et n'avait aucun intérêt pour la gent masculine.

\- Une rebelle quoi.

\- On peut dire ça. Son amie Madelon était dans le même cas qu'elle.

\- Madelon a quoi elle ressemblait ?

\- Blonde, les yeux bleus, un physique pulpeux. Elle attirait l'œil sur sa silhouette et son caractère avenant et peu farouche allait de paire.

\- Ouais je vois le genre. Les mecs adorent ce genre de fille. Je parie qu'elle aimait bien se rouler dans la paille.

\- Tu as visé juste. Bref, le bal dura trois jours, et Madelon était le centre de l'attention de tous ces mâles. Jeanne en profita pour écouter les histoire que les voyageurs pouvaient lui raconter.

\- Je paris que Jeanne avait envie de voir le monde. Ça devait être l'enfer de vivre dans ce trou perdu sans autre avenir que de se marier.

\- Exactement. Son occasion de partir se présenta le troisième jour, lors de l'arrivée d'un homme mystérieux.

\- Ooooh j'imagine bien quel genre d'homme ça devait être ! Extrêmement beau, grand et musclé, surement avec des cheveux longs !

\- Tu es amusante petite. Tu as presque raison. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si longs que ça. Il s'installa non loin de Jeanne. La curiosité de cette dernière était à son maximum, mais elle n'osa pas faire le premier pas, préférant le détailler de sa place.

\- Elle est tombée amoureuse au premier regard ?

\- Je ne dirai pas ça, mais son cœur rata en effet plusieurs battements quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne la quitta plus du regard après ça.

\- Il était intéressé ? Surement, vu qu'il ne l'a pas quitté du regard. Ils se sont embrassés ?

\- Patience. La soirée défila et à un moment, Jeanne en eut assez de sentir son regard sur lui, alors elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui pour le questionner.

\- Elle a de l'audace ! C'est cool.

\- Il lui dit qu'il s'appelait Tom et accepta de répondre à ses questions si elle répondait aux siennes. A un moment, il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il la trouvait très à son goût.

\- Olala ! Ça devient carrément croustillant là ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après ?

\- Malheureusement, pas ce que tu crois. Il l'entraîna dans un coin calme à la lisière de la forêt et la mordit jusqu'au sang.

\- Il la mordit ? Il avait de drôles de fantasmes.

\- Comme tu dis. Après la douleur de la morsure, Jeanne sentit une douleur atroce se répandre dans son corps. Elle hurla et pleura et finit par perdre connaissance.

\- Ce n'est pas très amusant comme histoire. Elle commençait bien pourtant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait une belle histoire.

\- C'est vrai. Que c'est il passé après ? Parce que c'est pas la fin n'est ce pas ?

\- Jeanne finit par se réveiller. Il lui fallut longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'elle voyait semblaient plus net, plus précis. Elle réalise qu'elle pouvait voir des choses si loin sans difficulté et entendre le moindre bruit de la forêt. Mais elle ressentit aussi une sensation de manque qui la dérangea profondément. Elle sentit une odeur alléchante et toute son attention se dirigea dessus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle se leva, et s'élança vers l'origine de cette odeur. Elle réalisa vaguement que sa vitesse était anormale, mais elle ne se contrôlait plus. Quand elle tomba sur un des habitants du village, elle réalisa que c'était lui la source de cette odeur qui la rendait folle.

\- Oh…

\- Oui tu as compris. Sa faim était devenue incontrôlable. Elle se jeta sur le pauvre homme, le mordit à la gorge et le vida de tout son sang. Quand elle eut terminé, elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Tom était un vampire. Et elle en était un aussi.

\- Exactement. Ce genre de créatures étaient encore courantes à cette époque, et elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle s'éloigna au plus vite du village sans se retourner.

\- Elle n'est jamais retournée là bas ?

\- Jamais. Pendant le siècle qui suivit, Jeanne vécut recluse, changeant régulièrement de cachette pour ne pas finir brûlée vive.

\- Brûlée vive ?

\- La chasse aux sorcières.

\- Ah oui, évidemment.

\- Puis vint le temps du siècle des lumières, et surtout de la révolution. Une belle époque pour Jeanne.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On ne vous apprend rien en cours d'histoire ?

\- Si surement, mais je ne suis pas très scolaire.

\- C'est dommage, c'est important de connaitre le passé.

\- On m'a déjà fait une leçon là dessus, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Continuez votre histoire s'il vous plait.

\- Jeanne se mêla aux humains pendant cette période, car il y avait de nombreuses exécutions et donc du sang frais sans tuer personne. Puis elle partit découvrir le monde et voyagea aux quatre coins du monde.

\- Elle a du en voir des choses et rencontrer un tas de personnes.

\- Elle a connu Victor Hugo, Einstein, l'impératrice Sisi, Van Gogh, Kennedy, quelques acteurs célébres aussi, entre autre.

\- Ouah, ça en fait du gratin. Mais elle a jamais croisé d'autres vampires ?

\- Bien sur que si, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Mais après un siècle parmi eux, elle en eut marre et repartit voyager.

\- J'aimerai avoir une vie comme la sienne, elle devait être heureuse.

\- Sais tu quelle est la leçon qu'elle a appris de ses aventures ?

\- Non, mais dites moi.

\- La vie est faite pour être éphémère, pour que l'on puisse se rendre compte qu'il faut en profiter. Le temps est long quand on a l'éternité devant soi. On finit par s'ennuyer.

\- J'imagine que c'est un point de vue qui se défend. Elle a pu découvrir un tas de choses et voir l'évolution du monde de ses propres yeux.

\- Évolution ? Je ne suis pas certaine de l'exactitude de ce terme.

\- Bah quand même on a quand même pas mal évolué depuis le moyen age ! La science et la technologie sont quand même un sacré progrès !

\- En es tu si sure ? Certes, vous vivez plus longtemps, mieux, mais combien de gens sont morts pour le progrès ? L'esclavagisme, la déportation des juifs, le massacre ethnique en Afrique, le terrorisme, le capitalisme, tout ça sont les résultats de votre évolution.

\- C'est… C'est parce qu'il y a des personnes mauvaises qui en profitent !

\- On va dire ça. Alors mon histoire t'as plu ?

\- Elle était sympa, mais j'ai une question.

\- Encore ? Pose la donc.

\- Cette Jeanne, elle est encore en vie ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Elle est connue ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Crois tu qu'elle ait encore une place dans un monde où la technologie et la science ont prit le pas sur les mythes et légendes dont elle est une des dernières représentes ? Elle préfère se cacher et attendre qu'on vienne la chercher.

\- En fait, c'est vous Jeanne, c'est ça ?

\- Finalement, il y a une cervelle sous cette masse de cheveux hirsutes.

\- Je sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment.

\- Prends le comme tu veux.

\- Alors maintenant que je vous ai trouvé, vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'une chose intéressante.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vas tu devenir mon déjeuner, ou une nouvelle congénère ?


	4. 3eme contrainte

De nouveau, me revoici pour les 10 ans du FoF, avec cette fois ci la contrainte :

Un narrateur qui n'est plus très sûr de ce qui s'est passé.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, car perso je suis un peu mitigée quand à ce texte.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

"- Vous voulez que je vous parle de Jeanne ? Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour elle ?"

Mon étonnement ne devrait pas être surprenant. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande de parler de Jeanne.

En général, personne ne parle de Jeanne parce que personne ne connait Jeanne. Elle est complètement associable et ne sort pratiquement plus.

Ma créatrice est une misanthrope, mais elle est aussi une espèce de légende chez les vampires, un peu comme les Cullen. Parce que même si la plupart ne l'ont jamais vu, tous ont entendu parler de ce vampire qui a tout de même plus de cinq cent ans.

Ma rencontre avec elle était dû à un coup du sort, ou un coup de pouce du destin - j'avoue ne pas encore être décidée pour l'instant - et après avoir passé un peu plus de cinquante ans avec elle, je peux vous affirmer qu'elle ne sort pas beaucoup.

"- Oui, on l'a croisé par hasard, et elle nous a dit que tu étais une connaissance. On voulait que tu nous parle un peu d'elle."

C'est vraiment incongru, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Je suis surement la dernière personne à avoir passé du temps avec elle ce dernier siècle.

Et en parler pourrait être un bon moyen d'exorciser le trauma que je me traîne depuis qu'elle m'a fait devenir une vampire.

Je vous jure, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un mentor qui a peu d'appétit pour un jeune vampire. Parce qu'on a tout le temps faim, et que je n'ai aucune chance de la battre, alors je devais lui obéir.

Malgré que je sois la dernière vampire qu'elle ait côtoyé, on ne peut pas dire que je sache grand chose sur elle. On a plus cohabité dans le même endroit que vécues ensemble.

"- Bah après tout, si ça vous fait plaisir."

Il me faut quelques instants de réflexion avant de me décider de commencer.

"- En vrai, je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à raconter sa vie vous savez.

Je m'installe confortablement dans mon fauteuil et fait tournoyer le sang dans ma tasse tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais dire.

"- Elle m'a dit qu'elle a été transformée le jour de ses seize ans. Pendant un bal ou un mariage, il me semble. Elle a grandi dans un village de campagne pendant le moyen age. Je crois qu'elle m'avait dit que son créateur s'appelait Andrew ? Ou peut être Sylvain ? Nan pas Sylvain… Tom ! Il s'appelait Tom !"

Je suis plutôt fière de me souvenir de ce nom, c'est d'un banal.

"- Elle a vraiment plus de cinq cent ans ? Incroyable !

\- Si vous le dites, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je crois qu'elle a tué tous les habitants de son village à cause de la faim qu'elle a ressenti à son réveil. Même les enfants y sont passés."

Non… Jeanne est peut être associable, mais elle ne ferait pas de mal aux enfants. ca c'est l'autre taré que j'ai croisé à Toronto il y a quelques mois.

"- Attendez, non c'est pas ça. Elle a tué son fiancée et s'est enfuie en Amérique… A moins que je confonde avec Abigaïl… Oui, c'est bien Abigaïl qui aime tuer ses amoureux humains. Je l'aime bien Abigaïl. Elle ressemble à une poupée et son succès auprès des humains facilite grandement la chasse. C'est tout l'inverse de Jeanne.

\- L'inverse ? "

Je me redresse et après avoir bu une gorgée de ma boisson, du sang de puma. Je tente le régime végétarien, après une visite chez les Cullen. Je ne suis pas convaincue, mais après tout, c'est amusant. et leurs yeux sont nettement plus beaux que ceux des autres vampires.

"- Ouais, Jeanne n'aime pas chasser. Et elle n'aime pas se nourrir de sang animal. Alors on peut dire qu'elle a un appétit de moineau. Je crois bien qu'elle a vécu en France pendant la révolution. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait vécu recluse un moment avant à cause de la chasse aux sorcières, et que la guillotine avait grandement facilité sa vie.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Bin c'est assez évident. Plein de cadavres frais, gorgés de sang, une aubaine pour un vampire comme elle. C'est après ça qu'elle a pris un bateau pour aller aux USA, ou peut être la Chine. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'elle a voyagé un peu partout dans le monde.

\- Elle a déjà vécu avec d'autres vampires ?

\- Oh sûrement, on a tous vécu à un moment ou un autre avec des condisciples non ? Je ne sais juste pas avec qui et quand. Elle a aussi connu des célébrités. Il y a un président américain dans le lot, et une reine aussi. Mais je suis pratiquement sûre que ce n'est pas Marie-Antoinette.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être sûre de toi.

\- Hé, je vous ai dit que je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle. Et puis, en vrai quel intérêt d'en savoir plus sur elle ? Elle m'a transformé sous l'impulsion d'une envie de compagnie, puis elle m'a fait faire régime forcé pendant pratiquement trente ans. Et quand finalement je commence enfin à me faire à ma nouvelle condition, elle me demande de partir, pour ne pas dire qu'elle m'a carrément mise à la porte ! Je n'ai été qu'une distraction passagère, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à me raconter sa vie."

Je maîtrise encore mal mes émotions, la faute à mon jeune âge. Alors il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'on vienne me reprocher des choses dont je ne suis absolument pas responsable.

Ils voient que je suis en train de perdre mon calme, alors ils n'insistent pas.

Vraiment, quelle idée stupide de vouloir parler de Jeanne. Elle ne m'a parlé de sa vie qu'une seule fois, et avant ma transformation. Normal que je ne me souvienne pas de tout. J'ai été idiote de croire qu'en parler m'aiderait à surmonter mon trauma.

Ne plus jamais parler de Jeanne, jamais !


	5. 4eme contrainte

Salut salut :)

Bienvenus et merci à tous d'être encore là pour lire cet OS.  
Comme les autres textes de ce recueil, il s'agit d'un OS écrit à l'occasion du défi pour les dix ans du FoF, avec cette fois ci la contrainte :

_A la façon d'un article de vulgarisation scientifique._

Je crois que de tout le défi c'est le texte dont je suis le plus satisfaite. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut véritablement, mais en tout cas je me suis amusée à l'écrire :).  
Je suis partie sur l'idée d'un article de blog, parce que plutôt que de partir sur des choses trop savantes que je ne maîtrise pas, j'ai préféré m'inspirer de ce que je peux lire sur internet ou voir sur Youtube avec les chaines de vulgarisation scientifique. Je ne sais pas si ça fait crédible, n'étant ni blogueuse ni une experte de la vulgarisation, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux xp.

A noter qu'il s'agit de la dernière contrainte de ce défi et que du coup ce sera le dernier texte de ce recueil.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attend vos retours avec impatience :).

* * *

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu sur ce blog, parlant des mythes et légendes de notre monde.  
Pour les habitués, je suis ravie de vous revoir ici et j'espère que le sujet d'aujourd'hui vous intéressera.  
Pour les nouveaux, un petit point s'impose, savoir ce que vous allez découvrir ici.  
Chaque semaine, je fais un petit article, sur un mythe ou une légende. Ça peut être sur un sujet comme le monstre du Loch Ness, les légendes arthuriennes, le yéti, ou encore les fantômes (à noter, j'ai déjà traité plusieurs types de fantômes dont le _**poltergeist**_ la semaine passée, allez jeter un œil si ce n'est pas déjà fait :) ).

Voilà, maintenant que l'intro de l'article d'aujourd'hui est fait, j'aimerai vous parlez un peu plus du sujet actuel.  
Pour les habitués, vous savez à quel point les créatures hybrides me fascinent. C'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, et qui reste assez peu traité sérieusement sur le web.  
Vous pourrez trouver ici d'autres sujets que j'ai déjà écrit sur certaines espèces légendaires qui peuplent les légendes du monde entier.  
Et vous savez comme moi, que les légendes s'inspirent toutes d'histoires vraies, à nous de savoir décrypter les signes.  
Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un mythe que tout le monde connaît et qui existe réellement, je veux bien sur parler des vampires.

Alors d'abord, définissons ce que nous entendons par _**vampire**_.  
Selon les croyances les plus populaires, un vampire est une créature qui se nourrit de sang humain pour survivre. Il peut aussi transformer des humains en vampires, grâce à leur venin qu'ils injectent dans leur victime par le biais d'une morsure.  
Ils sont aussi sensibles à la lumière du soleil et craignent l'ail, l'eau bénite et les pieux dans le cœur (quoique pour ce dernier, tout le monde craint de prendre un pieux dans le cœur, mais bref).  
Mais tout cela n'est qu'un ramassis d'informations sans aucunes vérifications.  
On trouve de temps à autre un article ou une vidéo qui semble pourtant s'approcher de la vérité. Je parle bien sur de la peau qui scintille au soleil, la capacité à hypnotiser leurs proies, leur force et bien sur leur régime alimentaire constitué uniquement de sang.

Pourquoi ai-je l'air d'être persuadée que les vampires existent vraiment ? Parce que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer une représentante, et très particulière de ces êtres, et j'aimerai vous donner plus d'informations à propos de celle ci.  
J'ai rencontré Jeanne, une vampire âgée de cinq cent ans, dans une demeure abandonnée perdue en pleine campagne.  
Comment l'ai-je croisé ? Un simple coup de pouce du destin (ou un mauvais coup du sort, je ne suis pas encore vraiment fixée). J'étais en train de faire de la découverte de lieux abandonnés, et je suis tombée sur elle. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir vivante, et c'est aussi ça qui me presse à vous en parler, pour que si jamais elle se décidait à revenir (ce dont je doute un peu, mais un peu de prudence ne fait pas de mal) s'occuper de mon cas.  
Une grand partie des infos que vous lirez à présent sont tirés de notre discussion. Je n'ai fait qu'approfondir un peu mes recherches par la suite.  
Malgré l'intérêt scientifique de cette rencontre, je vous avoue que c'était quand même assez traumatisant comme expérience. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un agneau devant un loup qui n'avait pas faim, mais qui se demandait si un quatre heures ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

Si je devais vous la décrire physiquement, c'était une véritable beauté. Le genre de femme capable d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite de quiconque. Etant donné sa nature de vampire, donc faite pour attirer les humains, mon avis est très certainement biaisé par cette capacité passive d'attirance, et vous aussi seriez d'accord avec moi.  
Elle avait la peau mate qu'ont les gens des pays du sud de l'Europe, comme en Espagne ou en Grèce, les yeux rouges, caractéristiques des vampires se nourrissant de sang humain. Les vampires dit "_végétariens_" ou se nourrissant de sang animal, ont eux les yeux dorés. Mais sont aussi moins puissants que leurs condisciples "_carnivores_", enfin en général.  
D'après Jeanne, les vampires végétariens auraient aussi plus de facilité à s'intégrer parmi les humains, car de par leur régime, ils seraient plus enclins à développer de l'empathie pour l'espèce humaine. J'espère avoir l'occasion de rencontrer un jour un vampire aux yeux dorées pour pouvoir le questionner.  
N'oubliez pas ma devise, l'espoir fait vivre. Et s'il ne se nourrit pas de sang humain, j'ai quand même de bonne chance de m'en tirer.

Revenons à notre sujet principal Jeanne. Pourquoi ne parler que d'elle aujourd'hui ?  
C'est parce qu'elle est un vampire un peu à part (ainsi que ma seule source fiable actuellement).  
Jeanne a vécu en France au Moyen âge, dans un petit village de campagne, et a été transformé en vampire à seize ans.  
Sa première victime après son réveil a été un habitant de son village qu'elle connaissait bien, et cela à été un grand trauma pour elle, d'être responsable de sa mort. C'était aussi une période difficile pour les femmes, puisque la chasse aux sorcières était encore d'actualité.  
Pour se protéger, Jeanne a donc fuit son village, et sa famille puis a vécu recluse pour éviter de finir brûlée vive par un hérétique. J'ignore où exactement, mais elle a souvent changé d'endroit pour éviter de se faire attraper.  
Elle a donc rapidement appris à contrôler sa faim, et pour un jeune vampire, c'est un sacré exploit. Enfin c'est elle qui le dit, et je la crois sur parole.

Les jeunes vampires, sont souvent incapables de contrôler leur besoin de sang et leurs sentiments (tout particulièrement la colère et l'appétit sexuel) et sont souvent à l'origine de massacres en masse. En moyenne, il leur faut entre quinze et trente ans pour arriver à se contrôler un minimum. Cela varie selon les individus et leur attachement aux mœurs de leur vie précédente.

Pour en revenir à Jeanne, elle maîtrisait parfaitement sa faim en moins de dix ans, ce qui est un record pour un jeune vampire seul. Son isolement dans des endroits inaccessibles aux humains a surement jouer un rôle aussi.  
J'ignore la raison derrière son empressement à se maîtriser, mais si je devais établir une hypothèse, je dirai qu'avoir connu sa première victime, l'absence de son créateur à ses côtés et le contexte dans lequel les femmes étaient brûlées vive dès qu'elles sortaient un peu de l'ordinaire ont eu un impact important dans sa survie.

Son retour à la civilisation a été pendant la révolution française et cette période a été une aubaine pour elle. Les massacres et la guillotine lui ont permis de se nourrir en tuant le moins possible.  
Je n'ai pas osé en demander plus, mais je sais que les vampires n'ont d'intérêt que pour les humains encore en vie, alors peut être qu'il y a possibilité qu'entre le moment de la mort et le moment où le corps devient inintéressant pour eux, il doit y avoir une période où un vampire peut encore se nourrir sur une personne morte.  
Après tout, toutes les fonctions du corps ne s'arrêtent pas au moment où le cœur s'arrête. La température du sang doit aussi entrer en compte.

Il serait intéressant de voir exactement ce que les instincts des vampires leur donnent comme information sur l'état de l'humain qu'ils s'apprêtent à vider de leur sang.  
Avec tous les conservateurs et toxines que nous ingérons aujourd'hui je me demande si la qualité de notre sang a été impacté, et si les vampires s'en rendent compte.  
Surtout quand l'on sait que certains vampires sont tout à fait capables de se passer de sang humain pour se contenter de sang animal.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un sujet vaste que celui des créatures dites hybrides. Nous nous replongerons certainement très bientôt sur celui des vampires, pour étudier les différentes légendes que l'on peut trouver à leur propos et essayer de comprendre l'origine de ces dernières.

Je vous avoue que malgré l'incroyable chance que j'ai eu de pouvoir rencontrer Jeanne, je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de la recroiser - ou de croiser n'importe quel vampire -. Je m'estime très chanceuse d'être en vie, et j'aimerai en profiter encore un peu avant de me remettre en danger, pour vous (vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser, et je sens que certains d'entres vous voudront en savoir plus).

Nous arrivons donc à la fin de cet article, bien différent de ce que j'ai pu vous donner jusqu'à présent, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un sujet bien plus léger, la légende que tous les fan du Japon ont déjà dut entre parler au moins une fois, Momotaro le garçon-pêche.

_Kilik la décortiqueuse de légendes pour vous servir._


End file.
